Alone in the Hospital
by Takagou
Summary: Naruhina One shot, AU. T for severe angst, suicide, alcohol, abuse, and depression. We see that Hinata's way of living after Naruto leaves her, is infact not living at all. No tragic ending.


She sat there in her room, staring into the dark, the cold, and the empty. She was in a corner, shaking all over from the pain that rippled through her very soul. Hyuuga Hinata was beautiful, strong, and half dead. She would be fully, if Hinabi hadn't found her.

"How could he," she thought to herself, clenching her fists against her sides. "How could he…he SAY that!" She broke down into a fit of tears once again, alone in her hospital room. She stood up and staggered to her bed, falling a foot away. Her head swam, her stomach turned, and she tried her hardest to stop the tears and nausea that kept sweeping over her. "Why did I try to do it with pills! I have a house full of knives and I chose a bottle of pills!" She stopped the futile yelling, knowing no one would hear nor care even if they did. She laughed to herself quietly, breathing heavily as a cold sweat appeared on her delicate, pale skin. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful girl stared into the blue eyes of her boyfriend, the love of her life; Uzumaki Naruto. He looked away from her pale ones, avoiding her gaze. "I….Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly, trying not to sound overbearing.

Naruto shook his head, and smiled a little. "No Hinata-chan, it's just sometimes you remind me of someone I once loved very much." He smiled, trying to sound sincere. He put his arm back around her shoulders and continued to slurp his ramen, while Hinata stared down at her bowl thoughtfully.

"You mean, Sakura-chan…?" Hinata spoke softly, biting her lower lip as she finished the sentence. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, reading him like a book. Naruto always wore his emotions on his sleeve, he was as apparent as a brick wall. Right now, he clearly was longing for someone, and it was not Hinata.

"Yes Hinata-chan, you remind me of her sometimes. It's part of the reason I like you so much."

"Y…you like me because…I'm like Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her for a long moment, thinking over what to say. He finally resolved to stare into his ramen, and sigh heavily.

"I don't know anymore." He said shortly. Hinata breathed in deeply, feeling a painful stab to her heart. She looked at him, pleading him with her eyes to tell her he loved her and not Sakura. Naruto wasn't as dense anymore; he got the message her eyes were pleading. His only answer was once again; "I just don't know anymore Hinata. I'm sorry."

The young Hyuuga gasped in grief, in discomfort, in pain. She thought he had been over Sakura a long time ago, when they were 15. That was three years now; they had started a life together. They took the same classes in college, lived together, and even taught martial arts at a local dojo together. And now, he was second-guessing all of this. "You… don't love me an…any…anymore?"

"I do! But…Sakura was always there and…she and you I….I just don't know what to think anymore Hinata!" He slammed a fist onto the table, trying to control his own emotions now. "Hinata, I think we should step back and take a break from this." The girl stood up and backed away from the ramen shop, tears freely streaming from her light, beautiful eyes. Naruto pressed on, trying to get it all out while he still could. "If I still love Sakura, it wouldn't be fair to you. Your…smart and beautiful, any guy would kill to have you Hinata. It's just- "

"It's just you never really loved me! I….I trusted you Naruto-kun!" He looked at her flatly, wanting to reach out and hold her, knowing that he could not. 

" I just don't know Hinata, I just don't know how I feel." He got up, and walked away from her, from their feelings, from their love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest was a blur to Hinata, grief consuming her very soul as soon as he got up and left. She noticed his class ring gone from her finger, and assumed she threw it into a river. "If I didn't I should have…" She thought bitterly, climbing slowly into her hospital bed. "But no, I don't want to throw it into the river. I don't want it gone…I don't…want HIM gone!" She held herself, curling into a ball under her covers and burying her head into her pillow.

Hinata still loved Naruto, and knew she couldn't live on without his presence. What did Sakura have that she didn't? "Beautiful Pink hair, green eyes, and a fiery personality and confidence I could never muster." She said while sighing, her voice muffled through the pillow. "I was just his replacement for her, his second best. I…I'm so weak." She breathed in once more, and stared up at her ceiling.

Despite this all, there was one thing Hinata knew. She always loved Naruto, and always will. No matter what happened, she could never change that, no matter how hard she tried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Kiba-kun!" Hyuuga Hinata ran into the arms of her sparring partner from her old classes, crying hysterically. She latched onto him as hard as life, almost taking the breath from him. She breathed in his familiar scent of dogs, and shook with pain and sorrow. "Na…Naruto…he still…loves Sakura!"

"What! Oh God what did that idiot do this time!" Kiba wrapped his arms around his classmate gently, trying to comfort her. He checked his watch as he hugged her, and sighed in annoyance. He was already late for a date with Ino after Dog training classes ran late, and now this. He cared about Hinata and all, but right now there were more important things.

"This keeps happening Kiba, my father, my sister, my entire clan." She spoke softly, having no passion to conjure up strong words. " I was always alone in grade school, and it's the same in college. Everyone j-just seems to hate me Kiba, no body cares! I thought my Na-Naruto-kun did, but it was always about Sakura!" Hinata stopped saying such things right there though. Kiba was rarely her 'go to guy' when she was sad. He always took it personal when she was sad, like she was saying she hated him when saying everyone in fact, hated her. She saw the look on his face, like he wanted to slap her. She quickly tried to change the subject, before he started getting too upset with her.

"Kiba, how could he, I thought he was over that bitch Sakura." Kiba pushed her off him quickly, looking at her agitated as she hit the ground, knocking her head against the sidewalk.

"Don't talk about what you don't know, Sakura-nii-chan has always been good to me and Ino so don't run your mouth off about her!" Any other day, Hinata would take the abuse. Any other day she'd accept the fact everyone loved Sakura and hated her, but NOT today.

"Sakura was always GOOD to you and Ino!" Hinata screamed, getting up into her fighting stance, feeling for the first time in her life strong and powerful. " She bad mouthed YOU constantly, lied to us all about her situation with her parents! Well guess what I'M the one with parents who hate me! Besides that, lets not forget she put Ino-chan through hell! She has caused Ino and me more pain than anyone ever could, and I hate her!" Kiba ran in at her and she dodged, but not fast enough. Hinata was excellent in martial arts, she spared with Kiba many times, but his speed was incomparably better than hers. 

He hit her hard, and she fell to the floor once again, thinking in the back of her head 'I truly am weak'. Kiba stood over Hinata angrily, his emotions pouring out of him like they usually did. " You are the one who goes on fits every month, and hurts us all more than anyone else." He smirked a little, almost enjoying the hurtful words he spoke to the innocent girl. "But I guess your just so damn selfish, you expect us all to be used to it by now. Get over yourself Hyuuga." He grunted his dismissal of her, and walked away toward Ino's house. Hinata just lay there, stunned at what just happened. In the course of ten minutes, she lost two of the most important people in her life.

Who cared for her? Her dear cousin Neji was always so busy with his own life he almost never looked into her own anymore. Her father and sister stayed to themselves, shamed that their clan heir was a pathetic art student at a state college. The love of her life was still obsessed with his old flame. And then her best friend has done all but literally stab her in the back. "The straw that broke this camel's back…" She said gently, so softly only she could hear.

Hyuuga Hinata got up off the ground, and small bit of her blood staining the sidewalk. She walked to her old home, the Hyuuga mansion, and went straight to the bathroom. She passed the old swords and blades her father cherished more than his own daughters, and moved to the bathroom. She took out a prescription of ultra strength painkillers, and ate the entire bottle. 

Her younger sister would find her a few hours later, half dead and covered in vomit. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata lay in her hospital bed a good long time, contemplating what to do. She had hoped so much Naruto would visit her, say he loved her and never wanted to lose her. Alas, she had heard he was out drinking nonstop since their break up three days ago. Of course, this was just because she heard the nurses gossiping, no one had told her directly. How could they? No one even knew she'd woken up yet, otherwise surely they'd be monitoring the attempted suicide victim. She felt so empty from what happened, from what her dearest did, but through it all her feelings remained. "It's ok Naruto-kun…I…I understand. I understand…." Her family wished her gone, her lover loves her no more, and all her friends had abandoned her. She hoped who ever may have any feelings for her, would forgive her actions. She loved her family, lover, and friends despite it all, and knew she would miss them.

She stepped onto the carpeted floor of the hospital room, and walked to a nearby lamp. She unscrewed the bulb and walked back to her bed, and placed it on the floor under one of her pillows. She stepped over it, the loud crunch of glass muffled by the thick cotton pillow. Slowly, the young girl picked up a shard of glass and walked back to the dark corner she had been crying in not so long ago. "Naruto, I love you." She sliced the shard into the flesh of her wrist, three times just for good measure. 

Hyuuga Hinata lay faint on the floor, gasping for breath as darkness took over her mind, body, and soul. The last thing she saw before the darkness completely overcame her was a picture of a boy, the image clasped firmly in her delicate hands. It was a picture of her girlhood crush, her classmate, her lover, her once future husband; Uzumaki Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one told him she tried to. No one said she wanted to die. No one told the Young man his love ate a bottle of pills, or even slit her wrists. Uzumaki Naruto never stopped loving his dearest Hinata-chan. That day at the shop, he felt confused and scared over his feelings for her, he didn't know what to say or think or feel. Sakura had come on to him earlier that day, and he did not know what to do. He always cared for Sakura, but what about Hinata?

It only took about an hour after he left Hinata at that ramen shop to realize exactly what he felt. He no longer felt anything for Sakura, no longer wanted anything having to do with her, at least not in that way. Sakura was a sister to him now, and Hinata was his one true love. He was a complete idiot though, and ruined it all. He just kept drinking and drinking till he couldn't remember exactly how dumb he'd been to do that to his sweet Hyuuga princess. 

A few days later he was administered to the hospital for alcohol overdose. It wasn't overly serious but he was vomiting a lot, and was being monitored for the night. His door was open to the hall, and he was lying in his bed when he heard the nurses screaming. They screamed, "She's bleeding bad! Her wrist is mangled dear Kami! Get her to the ER now! Hurry!" Naruto sat up in his bed, looking into the hall for a better view of the victim. When he saw the bed roll by, his heart stopped cold. His beautiful angel, his Hinata was laying there. From the few seconds he saw, the sheet was covered in blood where his princess's wrist would be.

"Hinata-Chan!" He screamed, jumping out of bed. His IV tore out of his skin and he started bleeding bad, but he ignored it and ran after the nurses wheeling his lover into the emergency room. It was his future wife, and they refused to let him see her due to 'legal matters.'

It was here that her father told him it was the second time she tried, what she was found with during both incidences; his picture. Now he sat next to her bed, her body pale and weak, barely alive. She was so beautiful…so deathly white. "It was me, wasn't it Hinata-chan?" She didn't answer, she may never answer. They told him she may never wake up from it this time, that her brain might be too weak to handle consciousness.

Naruto bent over and kissed her sweet forehead, and held her as close to him as possible. "I'll always love you my angel, please wake up…please" He cried against his love, his half dead love, half dead because of him. He stares at her face, and whispered once more "I love you, Hyuuga Hinata." And he could swear the faintest of smiles appeared on her sweet face.

The End.

Woo my first one shot in a long time. Had to make it AU to fit the criteria, so I made it more like them in real life. College and classmates and martial arts classes instead of ninja's and teammates and ninja academy. Hope it was all right thanks much.


End file.
